


Britannic Renewal

by Mystic_Sharman89



Category: British Royalty RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Sharman89/pseuds/Mystic_Sharman89
Summary: After returning from the Great War a very British Paul Langford supervises an archaeological dig at St Jerome's Church in Godric's Hollow. That unearths a hidden subterranean complex connected to the catacombs. It has the latest Alteran Technology throughout it. Including a dozen gate ships and the master gate for the Avalon network.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right this story is an alternate history and heavily involves the British Royal Family. I am moving the birth of George V's son Prince Edward to two years after his brother's George VI. Meaning that he would not inherit the throne and screwed things up for Princess Margaret. From King George V onwards the royal family is magical and automatically seen as Pure-Bloods. As such they attend Hogwarts. Those that are in the direct line of secession are also given private tutoring to help prepare them for their turn as Sovereign. They are also expected to achieve mastery in DADA, at the very least, and are engorged to study towards mastery any other subject they fancy.

Our tail begins shortly after the Great War at a combined archaeological dig in Godric's Hollow. You see the village has grown in recent months. So much so that the local parish church is in dire need of expansion. The congregation had agreed to the plan of dismantling the old church. Than use the materials to build a larger one on the same site. Since the entrance to the historic catacombs is a part of the church. The vicar has to take the proposal to his superiors. Rumor reached King George V who so happens to have access to magically preserved blueprints of a Christian sectarian complex in the area. That so happens to be linked to his ancestor King Arthur. Which presents him the chance to help his oldest son Prince Albert complete the roughly three years’ worth of fieldwork needed to get his curse-breakers mastery. Therefore, he organizes for Professor Paul Langford to supervise an archaeological dig at Godric’s Hollow. Over the next few months, King George receives several progress reports about the dig. His son Albert is happily talking about what he has learned.

Six month in Albert had arrived rather suddenly at Balmoral. He went and told his father that his team has found the complex. Which is indeed linked to King Arthur. There is a problem however as they can only access it via a escape route through the magical section of the catacombs. Which means that until the main surface entrance can be found and excavated. All the advanced technology that is found within must be reintroduced only to the magical community. Even when the complex is open to muggle public. They need help from the magical community to produce the needed parts to make technology useable by ordinary muggles.

Well the King contacted his friend Henry Peverell to organize a new business to be set up. About a month after the discovery the entrance had been found in an abandoned magical farm. That was under a powerful notice-me-not ward. It was decided that the entire town will be dismantled and reorganized. In order to best incorporate a new army base and the newly established Peverell Industries. The some fifty-six muggle-borns that make up it's initial staff took care of the cover. They had helped to muggles in the village get temporarily settled in the new barracks. From there a magical contrition crew had been brought in by the crown. The team of curse-breakers had ensured that every bit of land was cleared of any magical concealment and protection.

Within days the massive project had been completed and everyone was quickly moved back in. However the village was still 'under' quarantine for a reasonable amount of time. But they are kept happy with all the impressive magic and ancient technology. So they are more than willing to due their duty to the empire and play along. They are in fact the first to receive rapid reeducation. Soon a company worth of soldiers were marched in on foot. They will eventually come to be known as the founding members of the Stargate Corps. Within the first weak one of the squads had discovered how to use it. Thankfully the private in question had dialed the peaceful planet of Camelot and no one had stepped through. The Prince had informed his father. Who then ordered a entire corps be established to explore the galaxy full of new possibilities.

The technology is started to being reversed engineered at an acceptable rate. Everyone involved had made sure to properly record their findings in a manner that others can follow. They focused on replicating the complex's computers. Using them some soldiers have started designing energy weapons. The first model a revolver looking pistol uses human made energy crystals for power that can be removed for charging. One bright young wizard had managed to make a few different spell lenses. That can convert power from a energy crystal to an energy bolt that has the same effect as an overpowered version of the spell. Which drains the crystal to quickly for their liking. However the teams are working together to overcome that fault. Which lead to a new revolver design and the spell cartridges.

Now by that time it had been over a year since the village's redesign. Several things concerning earth happened in fairly quick secession. The squads that make regular trips through the gate came in contact with a race known as the Nox. Fight several battles against the Goa'uld without revealing they are from earth. Even managing to get a few interstellar ships. Rescued Merlin from his stasis prison. Earth side a team had discovered gate ships and the designs to eventually make more. Which unlocked several new sections in the database. When the teams had brought back the staff weapons they managed to combine the tech with the spell cartridge tech. Developing the first generation of Tau'ri Plasma Rifle in the process.

With Merlin's help Peverell Industries had grown beyond their initial limits. They had demolished the old factory and built three specialized factories in its place. Before he died Merlin was able to build another anti-ascended weapon and send it off the Ori home galaxy. It was decided that it is in the empire's best interest to safely drag every magical community out of hiding. Meaning legal safeguards must be put in place. To help with this major governmental reform was set in motion. Each realm will have its own House of Representatives. To make efficient laws for their own realm. The British Houses of Parliament was legally dismantled to help create the four British Houses of Representatives and the Imperial Senate. When each realm formalities a formal constitution. They will receive the sovereign and have a large scale hereditary peerage investiture.

Once that is done the R&D will be spread the R&D among the dominions. Each one would be encouraged to develop their own speciality. So they feel special and contribute a vital part to the empire as a whole. New Zealand gained the edge on all things related to Computers. As a result they had also gained the means of mass producing crystals of all kinds. India gained complete control over the imperial textile industry, majority control over the clothing manufacturing, and it will be considered the fashion capital of the empire. Australia was given alloy smelting and ship building. Canada has the critical energy research and produces the high tech building components for new power generation projects. As for the UK, England got weapons research and has the imperial seat of power, Scotland and Ireland shear the bulk of magical research, and Wales has Godric's Hollow and is where everything is put together. Each and every realm is expected to be self-sufficient when it comes to essentials for modern life.

Over the next decade empire's collective prosperity began escalating. When the Great Depression hit. The empire wasn't negatively effected by it. In fact they had taken what power the US had taken from them. As they have practically full employment. With the military picking up the straggling youth. Unthinkable trends started happening. As murmur of an another global war began to spread. The years of the nigh global Great Depression saw the empire leading the way on foreign aid. Giving the bulk of the army something to do during peacetime.

In late January 1936 the empire entered a state of mourning when King George V passed away. His son Prince Albert succeeded him as King George VI. With the support of his wife Elizabeth Angela Marguerite née Bowes-Lyon. In March the following year he was coronated. He brought through secession reform that removes the male-preference primogeniture. Meaning that his eldest daughter Elizabeth will inherit the Imperial Throne regardless of the possibility that she may soon have a younger brother. Which happened in October that year. Giving the Empire one more thing to be joyful about.

By the time the war started on September First, 1939 the Imperial Armed Forces of the British Empire stand as thus. The entire Royal Navy had been transferred to interstellar ships. Even if several of them are in a retrofitted Al'kesh. Awaiting for the order to head to the Australian outback for a complete rebuild*. Which would be hastened when the last of the first generation deep space battlecruisers had been upgraded to the next generation**. However the somewhat new Royal Air Force have human built fighters. That are modeled after the Goa'uld Death Glider.*** The army is equipped with energy rifles medics carry a third gen. spell revolver all witches and wizards serving in the military are given a custom made Kara kesh as their military issued focus.

**Author's Note:**

> * The British Al'kesh has Alteran grade shields and interstellar hyperdrive. With large spell canons that use a Blasting Curse spell lens.
> 
> ** Think of the BC-304 but with Alteran grade technology.
> 
> *** Think of the F-302 but having two rapid fire triple barrel energy canons instead of the Railguns. It has similar Sublight engine to a jumper.
> 
> All ships made the British Empire use replaceable human made ZPMs as their primary power source. That are supplanted by hyper-efficient energy absorption arrays on the hulls


End file.
